Dentro de las sombras
by Kate433
Summary: Sucedió un día como cualquiera, nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo pensaba, solo sucedió. Ese día, el día en el que el cielo se rompió… y de él salieron extrañas sombras y luces, las personas las llamaron "deseos y maldiciones". Fue ese dia en donde nacieron ellos. Los "Elementales" Parejas dentro
1. Prologo

**_Advertencia:_**

 ** _Yaoi. (ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta este genero, por favor no lo leas._**

 ** _En cambio si te gusta. Bienvenida_**

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Hola! Déjenme presentarme, soy Kate433, espero y les agrade este fanfic y lo disfruten tanto como yo._

 _En este primer capitulo, que es el prologo se habla de clasificaciones estas significan._

 _A- Inofensivo._

 _B-_ _Común_ _._

 _C- Raro._

 _D- Peligroso_

 _Bien, las parejas_ _serán_ _:_

 _-AkaKuro. (La principal)_

 _-AoKaga._

 _-MidoTaka._

 _-MuraHimu._

 _-KasaKise._

 _-MomoixRiko. (Si habra Yuri)_

 _Asi que sin mas que decir... A leer!_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Dentro de las sombras.**

 **Prologo.**

Sucedió un día como cualquiera, nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo pensaba, solo sucedió.

Ese día, el día en el que el cielo se rompió… y de él salieron extrañas sombras y luces, las personas las llamaron "deseos y maldiciones", blanco y negro danzaban por el cielo, hasta caer en el interior de varias personas, mayormente niños de no más de 2 años, y en el contacto desaparecer. Así como llegaron, fue así como fueron.

Poco después todo siguió normal y el tema se olvidó… o eso fue, hasta que los niños afectados por aquellas luces empezaron a presentar poderes, la conmoción fue grande, demasiado para ser sincero.

Al final de todo se obtuvo una solución, fundar una escuela, en la cual solo irían "Elementales", ese fue el nombre que les dieron. Los cuales aprenderían a controlar sus poderes y a convivir con la gente normal en paz. Con esta resolución la tranquilidad y la calma reino por unos años más… pero… después de todo no siempre todo puede ser felicidad.

Años después en la misma escuela. Entra la nueva generación de estudiantes…

Nombre: Akashi Seijuro.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Controlar mentes.

Clasificación: D

Notas:

-Es un chico demasiado perfeccionista.

-No acepta un no por respuesta.

-Siempre trae unas tijeras consigo. (Es muy peligroso cuando las tiene)

-Se cree que sufre de TID. (Trastorno de identidad disociativa)

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Tetsuya Kuroko.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: -Ninguna- (Es un humano)

Clasificación: A

Notas:

-Tiene una presencia muy diminuta. (Parece un fantasma)

-No muestra expresiones.

-Esta obsesionado con las malteadas de vainilla.

-No se sabe nada de su familia.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Kagamí Taiga.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Fuego.

Clasificación: C

Notas:

-Es muy impulsivo.

-Come demasiado.

-Es torpe, tiene malas notas. (Solo destaca en inglés)

-Tiene muy buen corazón.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Inori.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Hielo.

Clasificación: D

Notas:

-Es muy violento.

-Es un cabeza hueca.

-ORe-Sama.

-Esta obsesionado consigo mismo. ("Yo esto, yo aquello")

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Midorima Shintaro.

Edad; 18 años.

Habilidad: Vidente.

Clasificación: B

Notas:

-Muy listo.

-Esta obsesionado con un tal Oha-San

-Tiende a llevar Lucky Ítems consigo todo el tiempo.

-Es un tsundere.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Kazunari Takao.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Tele transportación.

Clasificación: A

Notas:

-Tiene un mal comportamiento.

-Es muy listo y preceptivo.

-Es sarcástico.

-Acosa al señor Midorima Shintaro.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Murasakibara Atsushi,

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Creador de venenos.

Clasificación: D

Notas:

-Esta obsesionado con los dulces.

-Es muy alto.

-Es muy infantil.

-Da miedo.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Himuro Tatsuya.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Detención del tiempo.

Clasificación: A

Notas:

-Es un ikemen…

-Es el único capaz de controlar al señor Atsushi.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Kise Ryota.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Copia.

Clasificación: D

Notas:

-Trabaja de medio tiempo como súper modelo.

-Muy infantil.

-Termina los nombres con "Chií"

-No hacer enojar. Repito no hacer enojar.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Kasamatsu Yukio.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Fuerza.

Clasificación: C

Notas:

-Demasiado estricto,

-Se desespera con facilidad.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Satsuki rendimiento.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Invocación.

Clasificación; D

Notas:

-No sabe cocinar.

-Buena recolectando información.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Nombre: Aida Riko.

Edad: 18 años.

Habilidad: Transformación

Clasificación: C

Notas:

-No sabe cocinar.

-Demasiado violenta.

-Recopila datos mediante la vista.

(/ * - *) / (/ * - *) /

Estos son unos de los pocos estudiantes que iniciaran su nuevo ciclo escolar.

Me pregunto qué aventuras y desaventuras les espera… creo que será divertido.

 ** _María._**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._  
 _Como ya dije es solo el inicio,_ _subiré_ _el siguiente pronto._  
 _Sobre los poderes o habilidades conforme avance la historia se_ _irán_ _explicando._  
 _Bueno eso es todo._

 _Nos vemos!_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Advertencia:_**

 ** _Yaoi. (ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta este genero, por favor no lo leas._**

 ** _En cambio si te gusta. Bienvenida_**

Notas:

-Los uniformes son:

•Clase A: Azul

•Clase B: Rojo

•Clase C: Negro.

•Clase D: Blanco

-Posible Ooc.

-Universo Alterno.

-Kuroko no basquet no me pertenece. (Si lo hiciera abría Akakuro por todos lados)

Así que sin mas que decir. A leer!

 **Dentro de las sombras.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mi compañero de cuarto.**

Akashi Seijuro un joven de 18 años de edad, cabellera roja y ojos heterocroma ticos, uno rojo y el otro dorado. Su estatura 1.73. Un elemental dueño de la habilidad del emperador, la cual consiste en controlar mentes, y futuro heredero de las poderos empresas Akashi. Habilidoso en varias cosas que consisten desde tocar el violín hasta montar en caballo. En conclusión una persona excelente y muy refinada. O lo seria, de no ser por...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Un aura negra invadía el pasillo principal, haciendo que las personas las cuales pasaban por el pasillo se alejaran de inmediato. El aura provenía de un chico de cabellera roja, su nombre Akashi Seijuro, el cual desde el momento en que piso por primera vez "Gakuen Teiko" detono un aura de un completo psicópata. La razón de esto es que él no quería ir a esa escuela, ni la necesitaba, pero no, su estúpido padre lo obligo a venir o si no sería desheredado, pero vamos él ya sabía controlar su habilidad a la perfección, no necesitaba en lo absoluto una estúpida escuela así. Claro está después de todo él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, que acaso eso es tan difícil de comprender para su estúpido padre.

Suspiro pesadamente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, él lo sabía, así que con toda la pesadez del mundo se dirigió a su futura habitación en la cual estaría durante 3 años, lo único que esperaba era que su compañero de cuarto no fuera un idiota terco de primera, o vaya que el pobre se la pasaría muy mal.

Coloco la llave la cual le había sido entregada en la recepción y poco después giro la perilla, para que simultáneamente la puerta se abriera, dejando ver una hermosa habitación Blanca, con dos camas, al lado de cada una se encontraba una mesita de noche y además un ropero, muy espacioso por su tamaño, un mueble para libros y una puerta a un lado, posiblemente el baño. Vaya que era una hermosa habitación, y superaba las expectativas que tenía Akashi Seijuro.

Lo único que faltaba por ver era su compañero de habitación. El cual, Akashi pensaba que aún no llegaba, pues la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave desde que el llego. Vaya grande fue su sorpresa cuando en una de las dos camas dentro de la habitación, diviso una maleta, color azul claro. Era raro que no hubiera nadie ahí, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, eso hasta que sintió como alguien agarraba su camiseta.

-Mucho justo... Akashi-kun Al escuchar esa voz a Akashi casi se le sale el corazón. Rara vez lograban asustarlo y esta era una de esas veces. Ya un poco más calmado volteo en dirección de la persona que no hace poco le había llamado. Y fue en ese momento en donde pudo divisar a un chico bajito, tal vez de 1.68 de altura, de conflectura delgada y una hermosa piel pálida, como si fuera nieve. Y eso no era todo, sus hermosos ojos azules al igual que su cabello, y su cara sin expresión alguna le daba un toque encantador. Ante estos pensamientos Akashi supo algo, ese chico ya era absolutamente de su propiedad. Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba... Porque sentía que lo conocía de antes. Ignorando sus pensamientos. Decidió regresarle el saludo.

-El gusto es mío...  
-Tetsuya... Kuroko Tetsuya.- Dijo el peli azul, dios inclusive su voz era un deleite para Akashi  
\- Tetsuya he... Lindo nombre.- Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama que se encontraba desocupada. Y proseguía a acomodarlas en su lugar.  
-Gracias- De un momento a otro se tornó un incómodo silencio. Vaya que era desesperante. Sin esperar más Akashi decidió volver a hablar.  
-Puedo preguntar cuál es tu habilidad... Si no te molesta claro está. El chico peli azul se quedó callado, pensando, tal vez, cosa que de verdad ponía de malas a Akashi, el cual estaba a punto de volverle a preguntar. Pero el chico se le Adelanto.  
-Ninguna.- Dijo con simpleza, mientras tomaba un libro.  
-Eso es imposible sabes.- Termino por decir Akashi un poco enojado, pues el chico intentaba mentirle. No tener ningún poder significaría no estar en esta escuela, entonces qué coño hacía el aquí.  
-Es la verdad. Soy un simple humano nada más. Al escuchar eso, Akashi decidió sacarle la información, si o si, así que de uno momento a otro dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Tetsuya. A este último le arrebato las manos del libro que se encontraba leyendo y lo obligo a mirarle.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, te ordeno que me digas cuál es tu habilidad- Dijo mientras su ojo dorado empezaba a brillar.  
-Akashi-Kun por favor deje de hacer eso.- Suspiro -Como ya le he dicho no tengo ningún poder, soy un simple humano. Y si es que lo tuviera sería un poder inútil. Después de toda mi clasificación es A, la cual es muy inofensiva, a diferencia de la de Akashi-Kun la cual es D que es una muy peligrosa.  
Eso había dejado sin planes a Akashi. Su poder no le afecto en lo absoluto. Como era posible eso!? En ese momento Kuroko se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
-Por cierto Akashi-Kun, las primeras clases empezara dentro de poco. Así que si me disculpa me retiro, nos vemos en la noche- Dicho esto Kuroko salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido Akashi. "Vaya no me esperaba que existiera una persona la cual no fuera afectada por mi habilidad del emperador, creo que este chico será emocionante" Pensó mientras una diminuta sonrisa surgía de su rostro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo... Como Tetsuya sabia su nombre y clasificación si nunca se los había dicho. Ignoro este hecho, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. No podría perderse la primera clase, eso podría afectar en sus calificaciones y después de todo él es perfecto en todo lo que hace, esta escuela no sería la excepción.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pasaron varia clases en las cuales Akashi fue el mejor en todo, ganándose una que otra mirada de odio por parte de sus nuevos compañeros. Pero esto no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que tenía en mente era a aquel chico de cabellera azul, vaya que deseaba volver a verlo. Lástima que en la escuela separaban por grupos dependiendo de tu clasificación.

Así que cuando las clases llegaron a su final, Akashi guardo lo más rápido que pudo sus cosas y con prisa se dirigió hacia su habitación. Desafortunadamente no se dio cuenta en que momento de su camino choco con alguien... Un chico de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba el uniforme de la clasificación A, vaya que el destino estaba de su lado.

-Lo lamento no estaba poniendo atención... Te encuentras bien?... Emm  
-Sí. Gracias estoy bien.- Dijo el chico. -O por cierto, me llamo Kazunari... Takao Kazunari. Un placer...  
-Akashi Seijuro. El placer es mío- Dijo Akashi Mientras esbozo una sonrisa falsa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra el chico se le adelanto.  
-Oh dios mío, el famosísimo Akashi Seijuro está delante mío- esbozo con sarcasmo. -Yo pensaba que sería algún tipo temible, no veo por qué razón tenerle miedo... A un enano. Al escuchar eso, Akashi estuvo a punto de matarlo, odiaba que le digieran enano. Y ni su padre se lo decía, porque razón un tipo que acaba de conocer se lo diría. Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarle unas tijeras, las cuales por casualidad encontró en su bolsillo alguien lo interrumpió  
-KAZUNARI-SAN!- Se escuchó una voz femenina venir del pasillo.  
-Oh mierda!- Se dijo Takao para sí mismo. -Bueno nos vemos, señor emperador enano.- Y dicho esto último se desapareció.  
-Tele transportación... He...  
-Kazunari-San deténgase!- Se volvió a escuchar la misma voz de hace rato. Por lo que Akashi volteo en dirección a ella. La voz provenía de una chica de cabello castaño, sus ojos eran verdes y usaba unos lentes, su altura era de 1.58, por el uniforme que usaba se veía perfectamente que pertenecía a la clase A.  
-Lamento si Kazunari-San lo molesto... Él es así.- Dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.  
-No te preocupes... Veo que eres la encargada de la clase A- Dijo Akashi, al ver el cinto que rodeaba a la chica el cual decía encargada.  
-EE... SIP soy la encargada...  
-Ya veo... Entonces me puedes ayudar, necesito investigar sobre alguien.  
-Es imposible. La información es clasificada.- Dijo la chica nerviosa.  
-Mm bien te lo diré claro, lo haces por las buenas o lo haces por las malas.- Dijo Akashi mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
-P... Por las buenas... No quiero ser hipnotizada...  
-Espera como sabes que yo...- En ese momento la chica lo interrumpió.  
-Mi habilidad consiste en análisis, es decir puedo saber todo de una persona con solo verla.- La chica estaba revolviendo una hojas, hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. -Kuroko Tetsuya... Cierto?  
-Si es él.  
-Un... Humano.  
-Imposible...- Akashi seguía sin creer una palabra de lo dicho. Así que la chica prosiguió a leer.  
-El joven Tetsuya no demuestra ninguna habilidad, pero tampoco parece que es afectado por ninguna... Esto es raro. Sabes?  
-Si lo sé... Bueno agradezco tu ayuda...  
-Hinamori María... Puedes contactarme cuando quieras.  
-Bien, gracias María.  
Akashi dio media vuelta, tenía que volver a ver a Tetsuya. Así que lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con el panorama más hermoso que es su vida haya visto; Tetsuya se encontraba sin camiseta enfrente de él, dejando ver su blanquecina piel y sus hermosos botones rosados.  
-Bienvenido Akashi-Kun...

Akashi no respondió en lo absoluto, solo se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, así que sin decir ninguna palabra tomo por la cadera a Tetsuya y le dio un casto beso en los labios, haciendo que Tetsuya se sonrojase al instante.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya, tal vez nos acabamos de conocer, y ni siquiera sé nada de ti. Pero te juro que haré que te enamores de mí y en el instante que me lo digas ya jamás te volveré a dejar... Serás mío... Solo mío.

Dicho esto volvió a darle otro beso. "Tal vez esto está mal... Pero no me importa en lo absoluto, conoceré todo sobre ti... Mi amado" pensó mientras lo seguía besando. Tal vez no fue tan mal idea el venir a esta escuela, debería de agradecerle después a su padre. Si no, jamás lo hubiera conocido.

CONTINUARÁ...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Espero y les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Tratare de subir el sig. Capitulo lo mas antes posible.

Nos vemos!


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Advertencia:_**

 ** _Yaoi. (ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta este genero, por favor no lo leas._**

 ** _En cambio si te gusta. Bienvenida_**

 **Notas.**  
 **-Universo Alterno.**  
 **-Posible Ooc.**  
 **-Vocabulario Vulgar. (Groserías)**  
 **-Estar en un club es estrictamente obligatorio en la escuela.**  
 **-Los puntos son como dinero.**  
 _-"Pensamientos"_  
 **-Kuroko no Básquet no pertenece. (Si lo hiciera Himuro y Murasakibara ya serian pareja)**  
Personajes Míos; (Para que se den una idea de cómo son.)  
Hinamori María: .  
Takashi Sora: . /a6b8713d4475d3b375442ce8f51d42ce/tumblr_mrvgziet051sbihglo1_

Bueno creo que eso es todo, así que sin más que decir. A leer!

 **Dentro de las sombras.**

 **Capítulo 2: Competencias y Dulces.**

Aomine Daiki, un joven de 18 años de edad. De piel morena y cabello azul fuere, al igual que sus ojos. Desde pequeño demostró gran control de su habilidad "ice", la cual consiste en el manejo del hielo, por lo que siempre fue uno de los mejores, y un oponente muy difícil, para cualquier elemental.

Participante en todos los torneos de habilidades y combate y siempre ganador del primer lugar. En fin una persona digna de admirar… De no ser por… Un enorme defecto.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Las clases ya habían comenzado, por lo cual todos los alumnos se dirigían a su indicado salón, solo uno que otro prefería saltarse las clases. Aomine, era uno de esos alumnos que prefería no entrar a clases por sobre todas las cosas, la razón de esto, era el hecho de que le aburrían de sobre manera, después de todo que podría aprender de bueno en ellas.

Así que, ese día en lugar de presentarse a sus clases, decidió ir a dormirse a la azotea de la escuela. Esperaba tener un gratificante descanso, y como lo dicho, esperaba, eso hasta que la puerta que dirigía a la azotea se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una peli-rosa de voluminoso cuerpo, un tanto molesta, a tal punto de detonar llamas a su alrededor. La chica se acercó con paso severo hacia donde se encontraba Aomine.

-Dai-Chan no debes saltarte las clases de esa manera, sabes?- Dijo con tono molesto, a lo que Aomine solo la ignoro. –Dai-Chan, te estoy hablando!- Pero la peli-rosa seguía insistiendo. -Si haces eso tus calificaciones pueden bajar… Aunque… No son muy buenas que digamos…

-Cállate Satsuki.- Dijo un irritado Aomine mientras abría lentamente los ojos. –Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba para quedar cara a cara con su amiga de la infancia Momoi Satsuki.

-El maestro me ha enviado, porque es obligatorio que entres a un club…

-Esas cosas son aburridas… No hay ninguno que me interese… O al menos que me entretenga.

-Dai-Chan… Tienes que ir… O me castigaran…

-Oblígame.- Bufo Aomine para después de ello regresar a su antigua posición, dormitando en el suelo. Momoi por su parte detono un aura negra, y una diabólica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Si tú lo pides…- Y dicho esto, acto seguido toco el suelo, e inmediatamente se formó un extraño circulo alrededor de Aomine, este círculo tenia extrañas letra y en poco tiempo comenzó a emanar un extraño brillo…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Satsuki…

-Sí, Dai-Chan… Que sucede?

-… PODRIAS DECIRLE A TU ESTUPIDO MONSTRUO QUE ME SUELTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Grito Aomine desesperado, pues en ese preciso momento se encontraba siendo cargado por una especie de gorila mutante color verde a mitad del pasillo.

-No.- Término por decir Momoi, y sin hacerle caso alguno a sus quejas y gritos continuo caminando en dirección al pasillo de clubes.

Aomine resignado decido hablar.

-Por qué tanta insistencia en que me una a un club…

-Órdenes del director y reglas de la escuela. Al parecer sabe que tienes potencial y no quiere desperdiciarlo.- Dijo algo seria Momoi.

-Sabes que solo me llaman la atención dos cosas… Combate y…

-Pechos… Si lo sé.- Agrego Momoi.

-Entonces no se a dónde me quieras llevar…- No pudo terminar la frase pues habían llegado al edificio de clubes.

El pasillo principal era un lugar enorme, lleno de diferentes tipos de puertas, hechas de varios materiales, varios colores y varios diseños. En la entrada se podía leer un cartel que decía:

 _Semana de clubes._

 _Te invitamos a ti, nuevo estudiante a unirte a alguno de nuestros clubes, te aseguramos diversión y entretenimiento. Las reglas principales de todos los clubes son las mismas._

 _-Se mezclaran clasificaciones._

 _-Se contaran puntos. (Estos servirán para comprar cosas, tanto tuyas, como para el club.)_

 _-Se data un uniforme aparte._

 _-Está estrictamente prohibido permanece más clubes. (Solo se puede estar en uno.)_

 _-Se podrá formar un nuevo club, pero este deberá tener como mínimo 3 integrantes y pasar todas las pruebas requeridas._

 _*Las reglas internas cambian dependiendo del club que elijas._

 _Diviértete!_

Una vez que Aomine termino de leer el cartel dio un gran suspiro y un rezongo. Si no mal sabe el los clubes son extremadamente aburridos, es lo mismo que estar durmiendo en la azotea o hasta peor… Malditas políticas de la escuela, debe de estar en uno a fuerza, que podría ser mejor.

Se adentraron al pasillo caminando a paso lento, Aomine leyó los carteles que se encontraban enfrente de cada puerta. _"Club de transformaciones, Club de posiciones, Club de Literatura…"_ Y así sucesivamente uno tras otro, hasta que Momoi se detuvo en una puerta café con decorados rústicos. Se leí claramente en la puerta "Club de Combate"

En ese momento Momoi toco aquella puerta, y al poco tiempo esta fue abierta, por un chico de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color el cual tenía vendas en el cuerpo y un extraño sombrero, se podía decir que medía 1.70. Además su uniforme era negro… Clasificación C.

-… Hola, que… es lo que necesitan.- Dijo con un tono de vos baja y un tanto nervioso.

-Hola… Tú debes ser Takashi Sora… Cierto?- Pregunto Momoi. Aomine que observaba todo y escuchaba, se le hizo conocido aquel nombre… Pero Porque?

-Si… Yo soy Takashi Sora… Tú eres?

-Satsuki Momoi y este tipo de aquí es Aomine Daiki, es un placer conocerlo, hemos venido a registrarnos a su club.

-Oh… Ya veo… Bien, entonces… Pasen, por favor… Pero. El gorila se tiene que quedar.- Dijo señalando al monstruo, en ese instante Momoi chasqueo los dedos y este desapareció, haciendo que Aomine callera al duro suelo. Después de eso entraron al lugar.

El club era enorme, tenía la pinta de un antiguo gimnasio, la madera del suelo era de roble, y había diferentes tipos de artefactos para la práctica y el uso. En fin era hermoso.

Aomine, empezó a caminar y a recorrer poco a poco el lugar, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, un estante de trofeos y fue ahí donde la vio… una foto que le llamaba la atención, era del torneo de habilidades no. 10, recuerda no haber participado en aquel torneo pues cayó enfermo de una gripe. También recuerda que fue ahí donde surgió un novato, que todos decían, podía hacerle competencia. Solo que dicho novato desapareció después del torneo…

"Como se llama el novato… Take… Takeshi… Takashi… A si Takashi Sora!.. Esperen un minuto"

Aomine volteo en dirección de la persona que le había abierto la puerta… Era el.

-TU!- Grito mientra lo señalaba.

-… Y… Yo.- Respondió nervioso el peli-gris.

-Tú eres aquel novato… Que genial.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Que te parece hacer una competencia, asi vere por fin quien es el mejor.

-… Sobre eso… Yo… Ya no combato… Ni nada…-Dijo nervioso. –Así que… Lo siento…- Dicho esto salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

Aomine se quedó mudo. De verdad ese tipo era el gran Takashi Sora… Era broma cierto?

-El… Es así… Es malo hablando con gente desconocida. Dijo una chica castaña, de castaña corto, también llevaba uniforme negro.- Por cierto me llamo Aida Riko, un placer.

-Aomine Daiki… Es verdad que dejo de combatir.

-Sobre eso… No lose… Simplemente un día llego y ya no quería controlar su habilidad, no quería combatir, ni hablar, solo lo hace por necesidad, en si no quería hacer nada… Solo espero que este bien.- Dijo con un tono un tanto preocupada.

-Ya veo…

-Pero no te preocupes, se mejorara… eso espero.- Dijo mientras se aleja, lo último no lo logro escuchar Aomine, pues lo dijo en un susurro.

Ya aburrido, pues no le encontraba chiste a aquel club, decidió ver los entrenamientos. Se dirigió a uno que se estaba realizando, al parecer acababa de empezar. La competencia era entre un chico de Clasificación D y uno de Clasificación B, siendo que estaba ganando el de Clasificación B, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Aomine, pues aquel chico manejaba, su habilidad de manera muy peculiar y a la vez asombrosa.

Una vez término la batalla, ganando el Chico de Clasificación B, decidió acercarse a este, el cual era un tanto peculiar, pues tenía cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, su piel era de un color canela, y lo más raro eran sus cejas las cuales estaban partidas a la mitad, vaya que era peculiar.

-Oí…- Aomine llamo su atención. –Veo que eres habilidoso. Te parece un combate.- Termino diciendo. A lo que el chico contesto.

-Por qué debería de combatir contigo… No le veo el chiste.- Al escuchas esto Aomine se cabreo un poco… solo un poquito.

-No me digas que tienes miedo a que te venza.- Dijo en tono de burla. –Hubieras dicho eso desde un principio…

-A quien mierda le dices eso… Bien si quieres tu combate combatamos entonces.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la arena a realizar una ardua batalla, duro aproximadamente… media hora. Y el resultado fue un inminente… empate.

Aomine estaba que no se la creía, y con la respiración un tanto agita estrecho la mano del chico.

-Buen trabajo… me llamo Aomine Daiki.

-Kagami Taiga, una gusto. Fue divertido, espero la revancha.

-No lo dudes.

Y con eso Aomine se despidió, tenía que ver quien era su compañero de habitación, de paso darle las gracias a Satsuki, quien diría… el club sería algo entretenido.

(/*.*)/(/*.*)/(/*.*)/(/*.*)/(/*.*)/

Himuro Tatsuya un joven ikemen de 18 años de edad, procedente de Japón, pero toda su vida ha vivido en América, perteneciente a una familia de 5 personas; su madre, su padrastro y sus dos medios hermanos, Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya. Dueño de la habilidad "Clock" la cual consiste en detener el tiempo, desafortunadamente aún no sabe utilizarla del todo bien. Es una persona muy amble y también responsable, esto debido a la torpeza de sus hermano. Posible heredero de la empresa de su padre en América. En fin una persona excelente… Pero… Tiene un pequeño defecto…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Himuro se encontraba caminando por el campus de la escuela, estaba perdido, ya que de un momento a otro, perdió de vista a sus dos hermanos. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que Taiga estaba en el club de "Combate" y que Tetsuya, el tal vez en la biblioteca o perdido por ahí. Se suponía que tenían que ver sus habitaciones juntos… No dejarlo solo a él. Ese par de idiotas se las pagaría y muy caro.

Suspiro y siguió caminando mientras veía unos objetos que tenía en su mano; 2 llaves ambas con el mismo número, 307, estas llaves eran de Taiga y suya. Por su parte Tetsuya se había llevado la suya, y ni siquiera le había dejado verla. Si no mal recordar las habitaciones solo eran de dos personas… "Me pregunto en donde abra quedad Tetsuya" Pensó para luego dar un suspiro y por consiguiente dirigirse a una banca.

Se sentó rendido, llevaba media hora, tal vez más, buscando a su par de hermanos idiotas, vaya que eran tan diferentes, después de todo Taiga había nacido de la relación de su madre y su padrastro, mientras que Tetsuya… él había sido adoptado cuando tenían 10 años, recuerda haber pensado que tenía 8… Pero aunque no fueran de sangre en los quería como si lo fueran. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no podía evitar pensar en aquellos momentos, ojala jamás se fueran a acabar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un balón de futbol se dirigía asía el, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo el tiempo se detuvo. Su habilidad se había activado por inercia, pero debido al susto termino cayéndose del lugar donde estaba sentado.

Poco después la habilidad dejo de funcionar y el tiempo regreso a la normalidad, como odiaba no controlarla, como Taiga o por lo menos tener una inofensiva como Tetsuya… Aunque en realidad no sabía que habilidad tenía Tetsuya.

Miro en dirección al suelo y pudo ver un dulce… rectifico, un camino de dulces, un extraño impulso hizo que se levantara y por inercia empezó a recoger cada uno de ellos. Tenía una pequeña idea de a quien le pertenecían, ojala y su presentimiento fuese correcto.

Estuvo recogiendo los dulces alrededor de 20 minutos, hasta que llego a un departamento. En el cual se podía escuchar quejas adentro del mismo.

-Donde están! Recuerdo haberlos traído en esta bolsa!

Himuro Toco la puerta, tardaron en abrir, pero cuando esta se abrió Himuro no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Atsushi!- Dijo con tono alegre.

-Muro-Chin.- Respondió la persona que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, un gigante de 2.08, cabello morado al igual que sus ojos.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… A por cierto creo que esto es tuyo.- Dijo mientras le entrego una gran montaña de dulces.

-Mis Dulces! Gracias Muro-Chin.- Dijo el gigante con brillitos en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a Himuro, el cual se puso colorado de la simple acción, la razón, estaba enamorado de aquel gigante de nombre Murasakibara Atsushi, desde que tenía 5 años… Después de todo eran amigos de la infancia, pero eso estaba mal, pues Atsushi no lo veía de la misma manera o eso era lo que él creía.

-Pasa Muro-Chin.- Dijo.

A lo que Himuro entro a aquel cuarto, el cual por cierto era hermoso, con decorados lilas y cafés, también dos camas… esperen ¡Dos camas!

-Oye… Atsushi.- Dijo tomando asiento en una de las dos camas. –Ya sabes quién es tu compañero de cuarto.- No podía ser cierto, se estaba poniendo celoso…

-No… Aún no ha llegado… Pero cr- No pudo terminar la frase pues inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peli-negro…

-Uff… apenas y si pude escapar de la loca de María… Aunque casi muero… si no fuera por el- Dijo mientras levantaba la vista, viendo a los dos chicos frente el.- Me equivoque de habitación?- Se auto pregunto.

-No.- Respondió inmediatamente Himuro. –Yo solo vengo de visita, nada más… Soy Himuro Tatsuya, mucho gusto.

-Takao Kazunari, un placer. Tú eres mi compañero de cuarto?

-Emm… no… es el, dijo señalando a Atsushi.

-Hola… Kazu-Chin… Soy Murasakibara Atsushi… Parece que seremos compañero.

-Wow… que grande.- Dijo Takao con una sonrisa. –Kazu-Chin?

-Te molesta que te diga así…- Cuestiono Murasakibara.

-Nah, para nada. Entonces yo te diré Atsu-Chan. Trato.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con el gigante

-Okey…- Termino por decir Murasakibara, mientras respondía, estrechando la mano de su nuevo compañero, vaya que se llevarían bien.

Mientras tanto Himuro que veía aquella escena estaba que se moría de celos, se disponía a salir. Sería mejor no molestar, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.

-Muro-Chin a dónde vas?

-Eh!... Tengo que ir a buscar a Taiga, ya sabes a mi hermano y entregarle su llave. –Dijo con un tono un tanto triste.

-Ya veo… Muro-Chin, está bien si mañana nos vemos a la hora de clases, tengo que comprar unas cosas, y tú eres la persona en quien más confió para eso… Te parece acompañarme?- Pregunto

-Eh!... Sí, no te preocupes, mañana en la fuente principal a las tres.

-Entonces hasta mañana Muro-Chin!

Dicho esto Himuro salió del departamento, estaba feliz de que Atsushi confiara en el… Aunque no sabe si se le podría llamar confianza, pero que más daba, iba a salir con él y punto, debía estar feliz por eso y vaya que lo estaba.

Vio el cielo, la luna estaba a punto de ponerse… Porque sentía que algo se le olvida.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación… hasta que recordó.

"TAIGA!"

Por estar todo el día con Atsushi se la había olvidado su hermano… Suspiro, qué más da eso le pasaba por cabezota y por abandonarlo. Rio y prosiguió a buscarlo. Estaba tan feliz.

Ese día Kagami Taiga, durmió en una banca del parque…

CONTINUARA….

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Espero que les haya gustado. No se cuando subiere el otro... Al menos saben que lo subire, en el siguiente cap. las parejas faltantes.

Eso es todo.

Nos Vemos!


	4. Capitulo 3

div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: right;" align="right"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Advertencia:/span/em/strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: right;" align="right"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Yaoi. (ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta este genero, por favor no lo leas./span/em/strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" align="right" data-blogger-escaped-style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: right; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px;"  
div style="margin: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongemspan style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"En cambio si te gusta. Bienvenida /span/em/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongNotas./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Universo Alterno./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Posible Ooc./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Vocabulario Vulgar. (Groserías)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Estar en un club es estrictamente obligatorio en la escuela./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Los puntos son como dinero./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em-"Pensamientos"/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Kuroko no Básquet no pertenece./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong /strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongDentro de las sombras./strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Capítulo 3: Trato, Compañero y Horóscopos./span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/span/strong/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Midorima Shintaro, un joven de 18 años de edad, hijo único amable y respetuoso. Siempre ha sido un alumno ejemplar. A los 6 años obtuvo la habilidad "Eyes" la cual consiste en ver el futuro. En conclusión es una persona refinada y muy amable… pero… tiene una enorme obsesión./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"En la biblioteca principal se encontraban 2 chicos; uno alto de cabello verde y lentes, mientras, que el otro un poco más bajo de cabello rojo y ojos heterocroma ticos. Ambos chicos estaban jugando shoji, Estaban cansados y un poco fastidiados, pues el día anterior habían tenido una serie de eventos desafortunados./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Midorima; había perdido su Lucky Ítem, perdió las primeras 2 clases, se cayó en un charco, un gato lo persiguió y por si fuera poco su compañero de cuarto resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Aomine Daiki un excompañero y un idiota de primera./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Lo curioso del caso fue que a las 9:00 de la noche Akashi toco la puerta de su casa, pidiendo pasar la noche con él. Por si fuera poco este último tenía la mejilla roja. Midorima decidió no preguntar y accedió a dejarlo pasar la noche con él./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Aunque debe admitirlo tenía curiosidad de saber el nombre de la persona que se atrevió a golpear al "gran emperador Akashi" y de saber si todavía seguía vivo./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Akashi le hablaba./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Shintaro tu turno… Oí Shintaro.- Akashi suspiro. –Tanta curiosidad tienes por saber que me paso./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Al escuchar eso Midorima salió de sus pensamientos./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-No es necesario ese tipo de información, nanodayo./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Eso dice tu boca, pero tus pensamientos son otros.- Dio un largo suspiro y luego prosiguió a mover una pieza. –Bien te lo diré.- Termino por decir. Cosa que sorprendió de sobre manera a Midorima, eso sí que no se lo esperaba,/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Fue mi compañero de cuarto… Aunque no lo culpo en absoluto, después de todo la culpa fue mía…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando… Akashi se había echado la culpa… "Entonces sigue vivo" pensó Midorima./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Si sigue vivo… Shintaro no soy capaz de matar a alguien…- Dijo Akashi mientras veía a Midorima, al parecer estaba descifrando sus gestos, y en ese momento tenía cara de incredulidad. –Y no estoy mintiendo.-/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-… Ya veo…- Término por decir./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Aunque tú no vas mejor que yo. ¿Oh me equivoco?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Lo sabes muy bien… no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara, nanodayo./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Shintaro, sabes que ese no es mi estilo. Te pregunto esto porque tengo un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos.- Dijo con aire de grandeza./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Y se puede sabes ¿Cuál es ese Trato?- Cuestiono./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Quiero que consigas 3 datos que yo no sepa de la persona que me dio el golpe, si lo haces are que cambies de compañero de cuarto./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Akashi… no quiero faltarte al respeto, pero… Estás loco! Eso es imposible. Tu puedes hacer que cualquier persona te diga lo que sea sin importar que solo con mirarlo a los ojos./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Y he aquí la cuestión… Al parecer él es inmune a mis habilidades./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Eso es imposible, nanodayo./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Pues créelo porque es la verdad… Entonces es un trato?- Cuestiono Akashi mientras extendía la mano a Midorima,/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Trato.- Finalizo por decir Midorima mientras estrechaba la mano de Akashi en respuesta. –Y como se llama? Nanodayo./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emCosas que Akashi saber sobre Kuroko./em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emNombre: Kuroko Tetsuya./em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emEdad: 18 años./em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emHabilidad: -Ninguna- (Humano)/em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emGustos: Libros./em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emFamilia: -Sin datos-/em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"emInformación extra: -Sin datos-/em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"em /em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-De verdad como es que este sujeto le interesaba a Akashi- Dijo Midorima mientras leía el papel que estaba en sus manos, el mismo que había sido proporcionado por Akashi hace ya unos segundos antes. Vaya fue su sorpresa al saber que solo estos datos era la única información que Akashi tenía./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;""Pero… como se supone que yo saque información" Se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba en dirección a su dormitorio. Hace un rato las clases habían llegado a su fin, por lo que decido iniciar el plan para sacar la información. Después de todo Akashi le había puesto un límite. "Solo un día"./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Solo un día…- Volvió a repetir si no descubría como solucionarlo se volvería loco./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"En ese instante el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo. Sin tardar ni un segundo lo tomo y poco después se dispuso a leer el contenido de este. Un mensaje./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"em**Oha-San**/em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"em**El día de hoy Cáncer tendrá muy mala suerte, es recomendable mantenerse alejado de Acuario, pues él será el mayor provocador de esta. Pero si quiere cambiar su suerte se le es recomendable estar cerca de un Escorpión. **/em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"em**Su amuleto de la suerte del día de hoy es; Una rana de porcelana. **/em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" align="center"  
p style="margin: 0px;"em /em/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Termino de leer el mensaje y posteriormente dio un largo suspiro, hasta su amada Oha-San le decía que su suerte era una basura el día de hoy./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Se dispuso a volver a caminar, oh al menos eso quería. Pero sin saber cómo ni cuándo, termino cayendo al suelo. Abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse a un chico peli-negro encima de él. Lo miro fijamente y este lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse, al igual que levantarse de manera inmediata./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-L-Lo Siento…- Se disculpó y consecutivamente decidió levantarse.- Creo que esto te pertenece.- Dijo aquel extraño chico mientras le entregaba el papel./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Midorima se levantó del suelo, tomo el papel en manos y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero fue detenido por el chico. –Que quieres, nanodayo - Dijo un poco cabreado./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Bueno… yo… emm pues al parecer he roto tu uniforme.- Dijo un tanto apenado./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Midorima solo volteo en dirección a su uniforme y era verdad estaba roto vaya era su suerte./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Yo… Te parece si te lo pago, podemos ir a comprarlo y de paso te invito algo.- Dijo con un sonrisa./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Y por qué arias algo así? Nanodayo.- Cuestiono Midorima un tanto confundido, por la actitud raro de aquel chico./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Porque… Mmm… pues tómalo como una disculpa./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-No gracias.- Dijo mientas se intentaba retirar, pero como las ocasiones anteriores fue detenido por aquel chico./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Oh vamos! Solo intento no quedar en malos términos.- En realidad Midorima no necesitaba otro uniforme, tenía varios de repuesto, el solo quería irse da ahí de inmediato. Tenía que cumplir el estúpido trato. –Eh dicho que no es necesario que me compres otro uniforme.- Sentencio./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"–Bueno entonces por lo menos acepta que te invite algo.- Esto lo estaba cabreando, vaya que este chico era insistente./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Que no gra…- No pudo terminar su frase, pues aquel chico lo había tomado de la mano y de un momento a otro habían aparecido en un restaurante de comida rápida./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Pero que…- Dijo un tanto sorprendido Midorima, al parecer la habilidad de aquel chico era tele transportarse. No le quedo más opción que acceder a comer algo con él./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Bueno tomemos asiento… Por cierto me llamo Takao, Kazunari Takao y tú eres?/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo.- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y dirigía su vista a la ventana. Por su parte Takao se dispuso a revisar el menú, cuando de repente algo llamo la atención de Midorima, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Takao. Pues en ese preciso instante Kuroko pasó cerca de la ventana para posteriormente ingresar al local./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Por lo que veo Shin-Chan está interesado en Tet-Chan… ¿Cierto?- Aquello sorprendió a Midorima, ¿Tet-Chan? Acaso conocía a Kuroko. Y esperen un momento porque le dijo Shin-Chan./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Shin-Chan?- Pregunto con curiosidad Midorima./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Puedo ayudarte… a acercarte a él, después de todo soy su compañero de clase… Aunque no hablamos mucho.- Al parecer Takao lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Midorima decidió pasar por alto eso y se dispuso a continuar la plática./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-De verdad me ayudarías?…- Cuestiono./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-SIP…- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Bien entonces…/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"em-Datos sobre Kuroko Tetsuya-/em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"em**Ama la malteada de Vainilla./em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"em**Ama a los perros./em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"em**Su familia está conformada por Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya, ambos estudian en esta escuela, cabe decir que es adoptado./em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"em /em/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Termino por leer Midorima, mientras que Akashi lo miraba estupefacto, como es que había conseguido tal información./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Bien eso es todo. Tres datos ni más ni menos. Ahora Akashi cumple tu parte del trato, nanodayo./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"En ese preciso instante Akashi le entrego unas llaves. –Disfruta tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.- Dijo calmadamente. –Aun así me pregunto cómo lo hiciste.- Cuestiono un poco intrigado Akashi./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"-Solo digamos que tengo contactos, nanodayo.- Término por decir mientras salía de la habitación. La manera en que lo consiguió… aun lo recuerda./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;""Sal a una cita conmigo y te daré todo lo que quieras saber… después de todo… Desde que te vi… Tú me gustas Shin-Chan"/span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Aun se preguntaba si todo lo que hizo valía un simple cambio de compañero. Suspiro y siguió caminando./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Llego a su nueva habitación, tomo la llave y para insertarla en la perilla, poco después abrió la puerta./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;""Debe ser un juego" Pensó… pues su compañero era nada más y nada menos que Takao. Y pensar que su aventura apenas empezaba./span/p  
/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/span/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"CONTINUARA…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Respuesta de Reviews./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"Akabashi Yuu: Lamento la tardaza, me alegra que te haya gustado, y si yo tambien me rei como loca mientras escribia. Espero subir el sig cap. Dentro de 2 semanas, aprox. No desespereis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Maiandra GD', sans-serif;"P.D: Gracias por los reviews./span/p  
/div 


End file.
